Rps Archive
Reapers Here's the synopsis for this battle. Battle against the Reapers Date: 7th September 2034 General Carter to Major Thomas Eddery CC: Dr Elizabeth Weir, Colonel John Sheppard Greetings Major, As you know by now we are gathering resources for an attack on the wraith subspecies known as the reapers. This will be the first fight, including our new ship built and designed by us, the wraith and the asgard, called the Taugarith. This ship will be commanded by Colonel Sheppard and his team, including a group of wraith/human hybrids led by Michael (see report on the retrovirus). I am giving you command of the Earth fleet which is on course to Atlantis, while overall command will be given to Colonel Sheppard. Attached to this message is a list of the friendly ships involved in this battle (and an estimate on the size of the reaper fleet we will be attacking). Friendly: 1x Taugarith 1x Leviathon 5x Serpents 5x Henry H Arnolds 8x Unity�s 3x Aegis 10x Wraith Hives 30x Wraith Cruisers 3x Hammonds 6x O�Neill�s Total: 72 ships Enemy: 15x Reaper Hives 20x V-type Battleships 35 Reaper Destroyers Total: 70 ships Also the position of this battle occurs around 12,000 Light years from Atlantis. Heres the battle itself hope you like it. Battle against the Reapers Date: 10th September 2034 Tauri, Wraith and Asgard ships waiting under active camouflage for the reaper fleet. 70 reaper ships exiting hyperspace, so far they haven�t detected the fleet Colonel Sheppard: All ships engage the enemy At once the whole reaper fleet is surrounded and all friendlies open fire. Result: 3 reaper hives destroyed 6 V-type battleships destroyed 12 destroyers destroyed All Fighters have been launched Reapers return fire destroying 2 wraith hive ships and 6 cruisers Reapers fire at Tauri and Asgard ships Reapers fire at the Taugarith Shield status: Taugarith: 95% Leviathon: 90% Serpent 1: 85% Serpent 2: 83% Serpent 3: 80% Serpent 4: 75% Serpent 5: 72% HHA1: 70% HHA2: 67% HHA3:65% HHA4: 60% HHA5:55% Unity�s ranging from 40% to 50% Aegis ranging from 60% to 70% Hammond ranging from 95% to 98% Oniells ranging from 50% to 82% Return volley of Mark VIIIs and Mark IXs from Tauri ships and the taugarith. Result: 2 reaper hives badly damaged and 4 destroyers destroyed Reapers return fire All tauri ships lose 15% shielding Taugarith loses 12% shielding Asgard ships lose 7% shields Wraith lose 3 hives and 10 cruisers Asgard fire all energy cannons at the reapers Result: Destruction of the 2 reaper hives and 5 battleships Reaper hives destroy 2 serpents and 2 henry h Arnolds. Leviathon fires TEPs Taugarith fires plasma cannons Result: 1 reaper hive destroyed and 3 destroyers Reapers fire at Tauri and Asgard ships 1 aegis destroyed 2 Oniells destroyed 1 serpent destroyed 1 Henry Arnold destroyed All ships fire at the reapers Result: 2 reaper hives destroyed, 4 battleships and 10 destroyers At this stage: Ships remaining Friendly: Taugarith Leviathon 2 serpents 2 Henry�s 2 Aegis 5 wraith hives 14 cruisers 4 oniells 3 hammonds Reapers: 7 reaper hives 5 battleships 16 destroyers Reapers open fire on all friendlies Result: 5 wraith cruisers destroyed 2 wraith hives destroyed 1 hammond destroyed 1 oniell destroyed Leviathon destroyed 1 Aegis destroyed Rest of the fleet return fire Result: 2 reaper hives destroyed, 3 battleships and 5 destroyers destroyed Taugarith shields at 24% Serpent 1: 15% Serpent 2: 9% HHA1: 5% HHA2: Hull at 80% Aegis: shields at 6% Hammond1: 30% Hammond2: 28% Oniell: 20% Reapers return fire destroying the 2 remaining Henry Arnolds, one Hammond and 4 wraith cruisers, damaging the Taugarith. Friendlies return fire Destroying 3 reaper hives, all remaining battleships and 4 destroyers Reapers return fire Destroying all serpents, the remaining aegis, 1 wraith hive and 3 cruisers Taugarith shields at 4%, hull at 92% Hammond shields at 12% Wraith have one hive and 2 cruisers left Reapers have 2 hives and 7 destroyers left Friendlies return fire destroying the 2 reaper hives and 4 destroyers Reapers return fire destroying the wraith cruisers and badly damaging the hive Taugarith shields at 1%, hull at 75% Hammond shields at 4% Friendlies return fire destroying the destroyers Victory for the allies, remaining ships look for survivors then head back to the alpha site. Casualties: Human: 600 Asgard: 500 Wraith: 25,000 Reapers: 160,000 The wraith are recommending we build and design more hybrid ships since they done relatively well in this battle.